Four Letter Killer
by nighttime writer
Summary: Edward and Bella’s relationship is tested when Edward fails to protect Bella from the most disgusting human crime possible: rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Edward and Bella's relationship is tested when Edward fails to protect Bella from the most disgusting human crime possible: rape.

**A/N: **Read the A/N at the bottom please.

**Disclaimer: **Only the plot is mine.

* * *

**...::Bella's POV::...**

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed with tears running down my face.

I tried pushing him off of me only to hear him laugh at my pathetic attempts. He shushed me constantly reminding me how good it felt. It only made me want to throw up more. I felt the tears falling freely from my eyes, strangled sobs escaping from my throat as I withered in pain waiting for him to just finish. I no longer had the will to fight, only to whimper in protest by the time he was done.

"There, see Bela, that wasn't so hard," Mike said in a sickly comforting tone of voice.

I nodded unable to do anything else. I could feel the blood pooling between my legs as the wind blew around us, Mike's warm body no longer providing a shield against the cold. Edward should be back from hunting sometime soon I thought foolishly as I laid on the ground.

Mike offered me a ride home, but he was too drunk to even make it two steps without stumbling and falling on his face.

"That was fun," Mike said pushing himself up to a standing position. His words slurred together and I knew he was still drunk. "Bella, you're great."

I wanted to yell. I wanted to scream. All I could do however was lay there, cold and naked. I didn't know how long I sat there, but I knew that the sun was starting to rise before I heard the sound of footsteps against the dry leaves. By this time I was shivering, shaking really from the numbing cold. I couldn't find the strength within the hours that I laid there to grab my clothes where Mike had tossed them carelessly so I allowed the rain drops to hit me hoping that it would numb me beyond feeling.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was full of concern.

In a flash he was besides me, his eyes assessing my current predicament. "Bella, you're bleeding."

_Still?_ I looked down to see that the area on my stomach where Mike had punched me with his ring had somehow started bleeding once more. "Oh," I stated my voice lifeless.

"What happened?" Edward asked taking his coat off and wrapping it around my body.

He scooped me up into his arms before grabbing my clothes and running towards his house. He didn't wait for my answer, as if knowing that I wasn't going to answer in the first place.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked around realizing that Edward had slowed to a brisk walk as we emerged from the woods. Carlisle was halfway into the driver's seat of his car when he shot back up, noticing me in Edward's arms.

I subconsciously pulled the jacket closer, feeling my heart starting to race once more. I inched closer into Edward's hard body, attempting to make myself small and invisible as Carlisle neared.

"Bella?" Edward asked looking down worriedly. "Bella what's wrong?"

I whimpered, fear overtaking any sense of common sense I once had as I now scrambled to make myself invisible yanking Edward so his upper half was leaning over my body.

"Bella, it's only me, Carlisle," I heard Carlisle start. "I won't hurt you."

**...::Edward's POV::...**

I nearly dropped Bella when her small arms yanked me over her entire frame. She was shaking terribly in my arms as Carlisle kept coming closer. I tried to calm her only to have her start hyperventilating by the time Carlisle was standing next to us.

I felt a growl escaped from deep within my chest, anger bubbling to a dangerous high.

"I'm going to kill Mike Newton," I growled out dangerously.

"Let's worry about Mike later, son," Carlisle stated, his voice soft and compassionate towards the anger I was currently feeling. "Bring Bella into the house. I'll go get my bag."

The wind blew, wafting the smell of Bella's blood into my nostrils. She smelled delicious. I repressed the need to lap up the blood that was still slowly flowing from between her legs walking slowly into the house at human speed.

"Get Jasper out of here," I ordered Alice once I walked into the house.

Alice took in a big whiff of Bella's blood and I growled out to her warningly. "If you can't stay in here you may as well leave too."

"No, I'm fine," she said defensively. "I'll go with Jasper though."

I nodded gratefully. The last thing I needed was to protect my currently broken girlfriend from my blood obsessive brother.

I ran up to my room finding the Alice had already laid out a cover on the white couch. Bella was still shaking in my arms, tears soaking into my shirt.

"Emmett went to the hospital to get a rape kit for me," Carlisle said walking into the room. "Son, are you sure you can be in here right now?"

"No," I said truthfully, looking longingly at the blood with disgust and hunger. "But Bella needs me."

Carlisle nodded in understanding. "I'm going to examine her and then…"

"No!" Bella's voice stopped Carlisle. I dropped to my knees in front of the couch, taking Bella's trembling hand into my own. "No, don't touch me!"

"Bella, it's only Carlisle. He won't hurt you," I promised her, my dead heart breaking as she whimpered in fear.

"Please Edward," she begged me, her eyes meeting my own.

"He needs to. We have to make sure you aren't hurt anywhere else…"

"Edward," her voice was soft, defeated.

"My love, I promise you he won't hurt you." I caressed her cheek taking it back instantly when she flinched under my touch.

There was a knock on my door before Emmett quickly came in, rape kit in hand. "Is she ok?"

I could see the anger in Emmett's eyes as she surveyed Bella's shaking form. A growl escaped his mouth, his thoughts murderous.

_Mike Newton is dead._ I shivered at the thought of Emmett reaching Mike first. I wanted to be the one to kill the boy.

"Settle down son," Carlisle warned. I wasn't sure which son he was warning.

"Bella," Carlisle slowly started towards the couch. "Bella this is going to be uncomfortable darling, but I need to check…down there…clean you up a bit…"

Bella nodded, her hand gripping my own tightly. "You're doing good Bella," Carlisle encouraged as he started the process.

I felt disgusted as Carlisle swabbed a corner before lifting it up to his nose. He handed me the swab and I found myself nearly wanting to throw up as the smell of Mike Newton combined with Bella overtook the room. It didn't take more than five minutes for Carlisle to do his thing and clean Bella up some.

"I'm done. Why don't you go hop in the shower," Carlisle suggested packing up his things. "Rose will bring you some clothes to change into."

Bella nodded, but she didn't make any motion to get up. I clasped my hands together unsure of what to say or do. No, I know what I wanted to do, but I also know that Bella needed me to stay with her at the moment. The stupid boy could wait.

While Bella was in the shower Carlisle called Charlie to fill him in on the current situation.

"Chief Swan," Carlisle greeted.

"Is Bella there?" I could hear the worry in Charlie's voice from across the room.

"Yes. Edward found her earlier this morning in the forest."

"In the forest?"

Carlisle nodded, a sigh escaping his lips. I could tell that he was reluctant to tell Charlie the information. I didn't blame him. The very thought of the vile repulsive deed Mike had done was too disgusting for me to utter into words.

"Charlie, Edward found Bella naked," Carlisle started.

"Naked?"

"I feel that this is a conversation that is better suited face to face. Bella is taking a shower right now, but perhaps afterwards Edward and I could bring her home and we can discuss this in person."

"Is she ok?" Charlie asked grasping at straws.

"I'm afraid not Charlie," Carlisle said so quietly that I could barely hear him.

"I'm going to kill him Carlisle," I growled out once he hung up the phone. I felt myself pacing the kitchen shaking with rage. "I'm going to rip that boy's head off his stupid little body and tear him apart limb by limb!"

"Edward, I want to see Mike punished as well, but you know you can't do that," Carlisle's voice was authoritative, fatherly.

"WATCH ME!" I roared out. "He hurt her! He hurt her in the worst possible way!"

"He will be punished Edward, but killing him is not the answer, son!"

Carlisle crossed the kitchen engulfing me in a hug. I tried shoving him away from me, but he held on tight, disabling me from flinging him off without hurting him. I felt myself collapse in my father's embrace, invisible tears streaming down my face. My angel had been hurt, and I wasn't there to protect her. I had failed at keeping her safe. All this time I had been worried about her being hurt by the supernatural; I underestimated the degree of hurt she could feel by human infliction. For that I would never forgive myself.

I don't know how long I stayed in my father's arms, sobbing in anger and grief. It was only when Jasper walked into the room to tell me that Bella was done showering did I make any move to leave the safe confines of my father's arms.

"Bella?" I knocked on the door. The sound of her jumping in surprise did not go unnoticed by me as I opened the door.

"Edward?" her voice was defeated.

"Are you ready to go home, love?"

She nodded, her eyes distant. I crossed the room feeling my own body flinch when she flinched at my touch. I tried my best to ignore her shaking form as I gently took her into my arms.

"Edward I'm cold," her voice was void of any emotion.

I grabbed the blanket on the couch draping it around her body. "Better?"

"Yeah."

I could feel everyone's eyes on us as we entered the living room. Each one had a murderous glint to them when they saw Bella's crumpled form in my arms. Jasper was in the corner, overwhelmed by the emotions in the room.

"Carlisle is in the car," Esme said coming up to us.

She stroked Bella's hair stopping only when Bella made a choking sound. "Bella, you come here anytime you need a girl to talk to."

"Thanks," Bella whispered digging her head into my chest.

The car ride was silent except for the quiet purring of the engine. Carlisle drove slowly; worried that driving any faster might induce carsickness from Bella. She didn't argue when I took her into my arms to carry her to her room. Charlie had opened the door before I even reached the porch. For the first time Charlie hadn't given me a death stare when I entered his house. I made my way upstairs with no intent to leave.

"Hello Carlisle," Charlie said wearily stealing a glance at Bella.

"Chief Swan," Carlisle greeted respectfully.

I could hear Charlie leading Carlisle to the living room their talk beginning just as I had placed Bella on the bed. She was already asleep; silent tears slipping passed closed eyelids. It didn't surprise me to note that I've never seen Bella so broken in my life, no, what surprised me most was I've never felt so broken in my 100 years of existence. Mike Newton was definitely going to pay.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys like it. It's been awhile since I've written anything substantial. This is a story that's hitting very close to home and really it's still in the developing process. Review, tell me if I should continue or not. P.S. I still need a beta for the story so review if you're interested please.

-Liz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Edward and Bella's relationship is tested when Edward fails to protect Bella from the most disgusting human crime possible: rape.

**Disclaimer: **Only the plot is mine.

* * *

**..::Bella's POV::..**

I slammed the door to my truck shut thanking the nonexistent gods that the parking lot was still relatively empty. I was tired of hearing the hushed whispers whenever I walked by a crowd of people. By now the small town had been buzzing about what had gone down that one Saturday night. Charlie had gone over to the Newton's residence the second after the words "rape" and "Mike Newton" left Carlisle's mouth. Apparently Charlie had promised the full extent of the law would be brought down on Mike.

"Hey!" Alice's voice broke through my thoughts as she jumped out of Edward's car, which was conveniently parked next to mine.

"Hi," I sighed out.

"How are you doing Bella?" Jasper asked stepping out from the back seat.

I shook my head. "Not good," I responded truthfully.

Edward got out from the driver's side and without a word gracefully climbed onto the hood of the truck to sit next to me, wrapping his arms protectively around my shoulder. He gave me a small peck on the cheek. I flinched.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward quickly apologized forgetting about our newfound boundaries.

"It's ok," I reassured feeling stupid at once. "It's not you, it's me."

Edward shook his head. "No, it's not, it's that stupid Newton boy."

"Can I kill him yet?" Emmett asked with genuine longing.

"No, you cannot kill Mike Newton," I said rolling my eyes at him.

_I wish you could kill Mike Newton._ I thought foolishly. I was thankful that Edward could not read my thoughts because I knew that he would be more than willing to make my wish be his command.

No one at school knew what happened between Mike and me. All they knew was that the entire Cullen clan had taken a sudden public disliking to him. He tried approaching me once at lunch to talk about Saturday only to be met with three very murderous glares coming from Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. He stuttered through a greeting before asking if we could talk in private only to have Emmett stand from his seat and issue him a warning.

_::flashback::_

_"I'm **not** hungry Edward," I groaned frustrated, pushing the full tray towards my boyfriend._

_I could feel Mike staring at me from across the cafeteria. The old table where I used to sit at was full of whispers as they tried to figure out why all of a sudden I had ditched them and took to sitting with the Cullen clan completely. Usually Edward and I traded off who moved where during lunch, but after three days of just sitting with the Cullen kids people were starting to wonder. It didn't help that Mike had always tried unsuccessfully to get me alone only to find that I was always with one of the Cullen boys at all times._

_"Try to eat something," Edward urged pushing an apple into my hand. "You haven't eaten in three days."_

_"Someone will mistake you for one of us if you don't eat soon," Emmett said trying to lighten the mood._

_"If I were one of you I would have been able to fight off Mike," I muttered._

_The table was quiet again and I knew they all heard me perfectly well. Edward shook with repressed anger, or maybe guilt, before yanking his tray and standing to throw it out. I could hear him trying to even out his breathing._

_Alice gave me a hug when she saw me flinch under Edward's sudden movement. He knew better than to move at vampire speed around me. "Don't mind my brother Bella."_

_I nodded concentrating on the apple in my hand. Why did I have to be human and have to eat to survive? I attempted to eat on Sunday only to have it come back up just minutes later when the image of Mike on top of me flashed in my head. Edward wanted me to eat. I had to do at least try._

_I took a bite allowing the crunching sound to deafen my hearing momentarily as I half chewed on the stupid apple. Edward was back his hand slipping into my free one his eyes willing me to take another bite._

_"You're doing good, love," he encouraged._

_I took another bite before my stomach churned dangerously. I nearly gagged trying to swallow the second bite. "I'm done," I said placing the apple into Edward's hand._

_Edward got up reluctantly to throw away the apple. He knew better than to push me more than he already had._

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mike stand from his chair. He slipped his hands through his hair before letting out a loud sigh. He shoved his hands into his pocket slowly making his way towards my table. I let out an involuntary gasp wishing that I could become invisible. I felt my heart starting to race, a sound I thought the entire cafeteria could hear._

_Edward was by my side in a flash, pushing human speed. I heard a low growl escape from deep inside his throat; his teeth exposed as the vampire venom made them shine an unnatural white color._

_He had his arm over me and I struggled with the desire to hide my face within his chest._

_"He wants to talk to you," Edward snarled out, disbelief evident in his voice._

_"Please don't make me!" I let out, my voice wild and uncontrolled. I felt a half strangled sob escape from within my lips. In response, Edward pulled me closer towards him._

_Emmett and Jasper had stopped talking and were now staring at Mike assessing the entire situation in their head. I could feel Jasper trying to throw waves of calmness towards me but I felt the fear inside batting it away._

_"Bella?" Mike's voice pierced through my own labored breathing._

_"What do you want Mike?" Edward's voice was the coldest I've ever heard in my life._

_I shivered for Mike. "Hi," I said unable to push the fear from my voice._

_"Bella, can we please talk?" Mike started eyeing my boyfriend and his siblings wearily._

_"If you're going to say something to her, it will be in front of us," the warning didn't come from Edward, but rather from Emmett who was now eyeing Mike down._

_I thought I saw Mike shrink under Emmett's intense glare, but he stuttered through another sentence. "Puh…puh…pl…ease Bella, it's important."_

_"If you are to apologize Mike, the apology is not accepted," Edward's voice responded._

_"Can I just have a minute with Bella," Mike snapped._

_The cold glares got even colder, and Mike paled a little under the intense gazes. Even Alice had a look that could kill plastered on her usually happy go lucky face._

_"You will have no more minutes with Bella. You will **not** come near this table ever again. You **will leave** Bella alone. My brother may be too much of a gentlemen to beat you to a pulp, but I have no problem doing it for him," Emmett growled out, standing so by the time he was done with his rant he was his full grizzle size._

_::end of flashback::_

Mike hasn't attempted to even look at me in the cafeteria since that day. He still tried to talk to me in some of my classes, but Charlie called a couple of days later and ordered that he be moved from all my classes.

"Hey Bella!" Jessica's voice broke through my thoughts as she practically skipped on over towards my truck.

I looked behind her to see the entire group curiously watching our interaction. Rose rolled her eyes at the girl pulling Emmett to stand besides her next to Edward's car. Alice and Jasper walked away to the other side of the parking lot, but I knew they were listening in on the conversation. I tried to push Edward away, but he only held on to me tighter.

"Hey Jessica," I greeted jumping down from my hood. "What's up?"

Edward followed suit before leaning against my car and pulling me to lean against him. I knew he could hear my heart racing within as I struggled to keep my face calm and my tone of voice light. From behind Jessica conversation had completely stopped as everyone struggled to eavesdrop without being noticed. They were failing.

"I was wondering if we could talk for a moment." She eyed Edward who in turn just held on tighter.

"Sure," I forced out, though my heart was pounding. Did she know? Did Mike tell her? What did she think of me?

I pushed off against Edward much to his disliking. "I'll be right here," Edward reassured.

I nodded my eyes searching his for any sort of strength he could muster for me. For weeks on end now I've been surrounding myself with the Cullens avoiding any sort of exchange with anyone else in school.

"What's up Jess?" I asked walking underneath a tree.

"I wanted to talk to you about Mike," She started.

I nodded taking a deep breath, my lungs suddenly in massive need as if she had punched me in the stomach with that sentence. Of course the topic would be Mike. I expected that much, but then why do I feel the need to suddenly throw up the empty contents of my stomach?

"What about Mike?" I said nonchalantly.

"Mike's really depressed Bella. I haven't seen him like this ever. His mom called me this morning. She said that he was really upset about the whole thing. I know something happened at Eric's party, but Bella please, talk to him," Jess said her words rushing out towards the end so it came out more like "butBellapleasetalktohim."

"Talk to him?" I squeaked out.

"Talk to him Bella. Whatever he did, I know Mike, he's sorry for it. I've never seen him more sorry about anything in his entire life," Jess offered.

I nodded, unable to trust my voice for the moment. I wondered foolishly how many times Mike had done something remotely close to this before.

"He wasn't himself that night, Bella. He's just been having a rough couple of months. I know Mike though, whatever it is he's sorry. Please Bella, promise me you'll talk to him. If not for him, then do it for me." She waited, searching my eyes. I nodded, not because I wanted to do it, but because I knew that I couldn't stand on my own much longer.

I heard the bell ring, but I made no motion of walking towards the school. My feet were buckling from under me as my stomach churned in protest. The world was starting to spin and I was starting to feel light headed. Mike was sorry? He WAS SORRY?! I could feel myself shaking having to lean against the tree for support.

Edward was there in an instant, taking me into his arms allowing me to sob against his cold chest. I let the tears saturate his shirt without guilt knowing that he wouldn't even notice.

"You don't have to talk to him," Edward said wiping the tears from my eyes.

He waited patiently as I hiccupped a response, "Yes…yes I do…I promised Jess…"

"Never mind Jessica, love. She doesn't know what she is asking of you."

"I hurt him," I whispered in realization.

Edward's snort was so loud that it made me flinch from under his arms. "You hurt _him_?" his voice raising two octaves.

I nodded locking eyes with Edward. He shook his head vigorously taking me by the shoulder and making sure I didn't look away. "Bella, my angel, he hurt you. You did nothing to him that he didn't deserve."

"I hurt him…it's my fault..."

"No. No! **NO**!" Edward said shaking his head in disbelief. "You must not believe that lie, Bella. Please, you must not!"

"This is my fault." I said, realization striking me.

I heard a frustrated growl escape from Edward and I turned away scared to see such anger in his eyes. "Bella, I love you so much. Oh sweet heavens I love you so much. Believe me when I say none of this is your fault. That is something I will not stand for. Do you understand what I'm saying, Bella? None of this is your fault."

I nodded, but even as I did so, with each movement of my head, I realized that Edward was lying through his teeth. This. Was. Entirely all my fault.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks to all those who have added this to their story alert list or favorite story list.

-Liz


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Edward and Bella's relationship is tested when Edward fails to protect Bella from the most disgusting human crime possible: rape.

**Disclaimer: **Only the plot is mine.

* * *

**...::Bella's POV::...**

There was only one point in time when I would pass Mike without Edward or any of his siblings around me. Each time I passed him I didn't fail to notice the dark circles that had grown a little more permanent under his eyes with each passing day. Our friends would watch our awkward interaction, which usually involved me pushing desperately pass the crowds of people in search for my English class where I knew Jasper was waiting for me. It was the same story each day. I would throw my hands around Jasper's neck, strength leaving my body knowing that I didn't have to throw up any false walls around him. He would manipulate my emotions, calming them so I could focus on something besides my racing heart. Today was no different.

"Does she even notice Mike's sulking?" I heard from in front of me.

I looked up to see Lauren talking to Jess, apparently unaware of how close we truly were.

"I talked to her this morning and it was as if she didn't even care about Mike," Jess said shaking her head.

"Poor Mike. I wonder what happened, I've never seen him so dejected," Lauren mused.

"I don't know, he won't talk to me! I'm so worried about him," Jess sighed. "Bet Bella doesn't even notice. She's so selfish sometimes!"

I slowed down not wanting to hear anymore of the conversation. I was being selfish. Mike was hurting. Dejected. My world was once again spinning as I tried to comprehend the words I just heard.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper's voice from somewhere within the crowd, but even then it felt distant.

I started to feel light headed, the world starting to turn black. I noticed the ground coming very close very fast, and I braced myself for impact, but it never came. Instead I felt two strong arms grasp at mine, slowly lowering me to the ground. I looked up to see Jasper looking at me worriedly.

"I'm texting Edward," He announced whipping out his phone and texting my boyfriend. "You nearly fainted over there. Are you ok?"

"Jazz, I'm going to be sick," I stated before turning to the side and dry heaving.

Of course I can't get sick, I haven't eaten anything in days. What was there to be sick with? So I just sat there dry heaving, Jasper rubbing my back soothingly.

"Bella?" Edward's voice cut through the air and I could hear him sprinting towards us, dropping to his knees and picking me up into his arms. "What happened?" he asked Jasper.

"I saw her following Jessica and Lauren. I was waiting for her at the door like I always do, but then she started to stumble. Her eyes spun to the back of her head like she was about to faint. I grabbed her just before she hit the pavement."

"When was the last time you ate?" Edward asked lifting his arms as if to signal he felt my weight loss.

"I don't remember," I admitted.

He nodded. "I'm going to call Charlie and ask him to call Bella out the rest of the day." Edward said to Jasper who nodded in agreement. "Can you get the homework for the classes you guys have together?"

"No!" I yelped surprising even myself.

Edward and Jasper gave me weary looks and I took in a deep breath before explaining myself. "Charlie is worried about me enough. I don't want to give him any more cause to worry."

"_I'm _worried about you, love," Edward said his golden eyes begging me to be reasonable. "You need to eat."

"I'll eat at lunch today. Just let me stay in school, please?" I begged.

Edward rubbed his forehead sighing out loud. "Fine, but if you don't eat today I'm going to take you to Carlisle and ask him to feed you through an IV."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "That won't be necessary."

He smiled his familiar crooked grin and Jasper laughed softly. However, I knew the threat would be a promise if I didn't eat.

Jasper led me into English, turning on his charm as he apologized for both his and mine's tardiness. The teacher grunted in disapproval but said nothing more and I knew that we were both forgiven.

"You said you'd eat," Edward said pushing my tray closer to me.

I could hear the worry in Edward's voice but I still couldn't force myself to pick up my fork and eat the horrid excuse of food on my tray. Alice was on my other side giving me the same worried look Edward was.

"I will eat…eventually," I sighed picking up my fork.

Edward watched me pick at my food, frustration evident on his face. He grumbled, but turned his back towards me to talk to his brothers.

"Bella, please eat something," Alice insisted.

"You all eat something," I grumbled annoyed.

"If I eat some of that…" Edward looked down at my tray and I watch his beautiful face contort in disgust. "…_food_…will you eat?"

I raised an eyebrow. Edward once compared food to dirt. I must be in really bad shape if he was offering to eat some human food just so that I could eat something.

"You don't need to Edward," I sighed placing a big bite into my mouth.

I forced myself to chew and swallow. Edward gave me a wide smile, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer towards him.

_It's not Mike. It's not Mike_. I thought as Edward leaned in to give me a kiss. I felt my heart race as flashes of "the event," as I chose to call it, suddenly came to mind. My heart started racing stopping Edward abruptly mid kiss.

Edward leaned in, resting his forehead on my cheek, taking in a calming breath.

"Sorry," I apologized immediately.

"No, it's ok Bella, I understand," Edward said pulling away.

Edward was quiet the rest of lunch. He made no further attempt to kiss me and didn't say anything when I threw out my food three bites later. He didn't try to say anything or pass me any notes in science or the two classes after that.

"Hey," Mike's voice interrupted my thoughts causing me to jump which then caused my books to go flying from my arms.

Glancing around I realized that once again all eyes were on me. I gulped trying to remember how to breathe without going into a panic attack. My heart was racing, but I forced myself to look calm.

"Hi," I whispered, not trusting my voice to be any louder.

"I knew Cullen had class now and I know it will probably be the only I'll get to talk to you."

"Oh."

"Listen Bella," Mike said stepping towards me.

I lost my cool almost immediately and stepped back only to trip on one of my forgotten books, landing on my butt. Mike took another step forward offering me his hand. I slid further away, unable to fight the flashbacks in my mind.

_::flashback::_

_"Bella!" Mike yelled over the music a goofy smile on his face._

_Charlie had insisted that I go out with my other friends besides Edward. He was more than ecstatic when I had told him Edward would be gone for the weekend to go hiking with his dad. He was even more pleased when I mentioned hanging out with Angela and some of the other people from school._

_"Hey Mike!" I yelled back._

_It seemed like half of Forks High School was packed into the tiny house. The furniture had been moved out of the way to make way for a make shift dance floor where a few people were dancing. I wondered foolishly about what Edward would think about me being at a party like this._

_"Where's Cullen?" Mike asked looking around me. When he didn't see Edward his smile got even wider._

_"He's out of town for the weekend. He's with his dad."_

_"Sweet!" Mike grinned putting his arms around me._

_He laughed when I rolled my eyes and squirmed out of his grasp._

_"I'm going to go get a drink or something," I said excusing myself from the potential awkward situation._

_I heard him burst out laughing when I tripped on someone's shoes sending me flying into another person. The house was way too small for that many people. I found the kitchen as crowded as the rest of the house. The music was way too loud, but people didn't seem to mind. I wondered if anyone else besides me was getting a headache from the music._

_"Bella!" Eric's voice greeted spotting me in the kitchen._

_"Hey Eric!"_

_"I've never seen you at one of these before," he said, a red plastic cup in his hand._

_I could smell the alcohol and I repressed the urge to gag. "Yeah, it's not usually my thing. Edward's busy though and Angela really wanted me to come over."_

_He grinned. "Yeah, surprised you're not hanging out with Edward. Aren't you guys usually together?"_

_"He's out with his dad this weekend. I thought I'd take the opportunity to see if you guys were staying out of trouble." I looked around the room and spotted a few sophomores making out. "I guess not."_

_"Yeah, it's usually not this crazy," he explained._

_He turned around and walked away to go mingle once more, leaving me standing awkwardly by the cups, which I had no intentions of drinking from anymore. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, laughing and drinking their way through the night._

_I went to the living room to find the place even more crowded than when I came in. This was obnoxious. If only Charlie knew how much of a better influence Edward was on me than all my other friends. I searched the room for my jacket intent on calling it a night after a mere 30 minutes when Mike once again appeared in front of me._

_"Hey Bella," he grinned._

_"Mike, are you drunk?" I asked sniffing the plastic cup in his hand._

_Lauren somehow found us, leaning on Mike for support with a drunken smile plastered on her face. "Ignore Mike. This is probably the first time I've ever seen him even a little messed up."_

_He shook his head. "I'm not drunk," he slurred._

_Lauren and I both laughed at his drunken attempt to be sober. "I think I'm going to leave now. I am tired," I said yawning falsely._

_"Wait Bella. Can we go outside?" Mike said carefully trying not to slur his words together. "Listen Bella, I know this is probably the only time I'll ever get to talk to you…" Mike said leading me away from the house._

_::end of flashback::_

"Bella," Mike said coming closer, pleadingly.

"No, get away from me." I managed to gasp out.

Somewhere within me I knew I was starting to hyperventilate. I had crawled up against a locker in the few short seconds I was on the floor. Reason had left me entirely as I tried to escape from Mike.

"Bella," Mike pleaded. "Please Bella, I'm not going to hurt you."

I shrank further into the locker as Mike stepped closer. If it was possible I would have opened the locker and hidden myself in there. I could hear the crowd watching the exchange, whispers engulfing the hallway.

The last bell rang and the hallway flooded with more people. They all stopped immediately watching the exchange between Mike and I with interest and amusement.

Mike was almost hovering over me his eyes huge and round. He reached down tugging at my arm trying to lift me up. When I refused to move his hand dug a little deeper as he tried to help me up.

"Stop!" I pleaded my voice was so soft I wondered if he even heard me.

"_**Mike**_." Mike's head shot up, his hand lifting away as if he just got burned. I cradled my arm knowing that he probably left yet another bruise. His name sounded more like someone was growling it out loud.

The crowd parted and Edward stepped out from the crowd stalking towards the both of us. I looked up to see his eyes, dark, murderous looking. As he walked closer and closer I feared for Mike's life.

"I j-j-ust wanted to talk to her man," Mike stuttered out.

Edward stepped in between the both of us causing Mike to stumble back a little.

Edward stopped and everyone waited in silence. "You…" Edward laughed hysterically breaking the tense silence. "You want to talk to her? After all you've done you think you have the right **TO TALK TO HER**?!" His roared out.

He stepped forward menacingly and Mike stumbled back. "I…" Edward's laughs were scary. I could see his hand shaking out of repressed anger. "I can't believe you."

"Edward…" I said hesitantly.

I could hear Edward's siblings pushing forward in the crowd trying to reach us before Edward did something stupid.

"I just wanted to apologize," Mike explained.

_SHUT UP!_ I screamed in my head.

Emmett broke through the crowd first among the other siblings. He sprinted far faster than any normal human could tackling his brother just as Edward lunged for Mike. It sounded like thunder when Emmett's body connected with Edward's. They crashed through a window shaking the foundations of the school with their fall.

Alice, Rose, and Jasper all came to a halt next to me, their mouths hanging open as they tried processing what just happened.

"That's **really** not good," Rose muttered staring as her husband and brother both got up unharmed.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank-you to those all who have reviewed. You all made my day so much greater than it ever could have been without those waiting emails. I hope you like the chapter. If you enjoyed please leave a small review, or if there are improvements that could be made.

Liz


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Edward and Bella's relationship is tested when Edward fails to protect Bella from the most disgusting human crime possible: rape.

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine.

* * *

::Edward's POV::

I winced as Carlisle slammed the door shut to his car nearly breaking it in the process. Emmett looked down following Carlisle very much looking like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

_Unbelievable. Sometimes I wonder if they really are stuck with the mindset of 17 and 20 year olds. Boys! _Carlisle thought shaking his head as he slammed the door open to the house.

Emmett and I barely got into the house at vampire speed before Carlisle whirled around to stare the both of us down. Despite the fact that Carlisle was a whole head shorter than Emmett and the same height as me he towered over the both of us.

"Please explain to me how in the world I heard the two of you slamming into each other _from the hospital_," Carlisle said his snapping quickly to look between the two of us.

_I'm not the only one who heard it too! Oh these two better start talking…_

"You're a vampire and you have really good hearing?" Emmett tried.

Carlisle snarled in response. "Hardly."

Esme walked into the kitchen standing besides Carlisle, a similar look of disbelief plastered on her usual serene face.

"He was towering over Bella! She was shaking like a leaf, I couldn't just leave her there," I explained desperately.

_Son, you did it in front of the whole school! You put the entire school in danger._

"I had no choice," I muttered. "Leave Emmett out of it. None of this was his fault."

"Except, the problem is that I got a call to pick up not one, but two of my sons from the principle's office," Carlisle pointed out. "Now two of my sons have in school suspension for fighting. However, that is not what frustrates me about this entire predicament. No, what frustrates me most is that you two knuckleheads _exposed_ our entire family. Mike Newton sputtering the entire time we were in the office. I'm sure you could hear his thoughts, Edward."

"Good job, freak!" Rosalie interrupted stomping into the kitchen.

"Rose, don't call your brother a freak," Esme scolded.

"Now we have to move again! I hate moving!" Rose cried out indignantly.

"Alice?" Carlisle called.

Alice glided into the kitchen followed by Jasper. She walked over to give Carlisle a quick hug before jumping onto the kitchen counter. "Hi dad!"

_The sky is blue. Jasper's shirt is blue. Jasper needs a haircut. That's a funny looking shirt he has. Time for more shopping! YAY! And if you're still listening get out of my head, Edward! _Alice glared me when I shook my head at her.

"Do you see anything?" Carlisle asked waving his hand around.

"I saw us leaving…" Alice offered, her voice calm and controlled.

Her eyes zeroed in on me and I could immediately tell she was hiding something. I scanned her thoughts but they were still on Jasper's apparent need for a makeover.

_Wait! Did she say leaving? As in leaving Bella?_ My mind yelled. I let my eyes go wide, a defensive growl escaping from deep inside of me. "I will not leave Bella behind."

"Edward, I saw Bella as one of us. She _leaves_ with us," Alice spoke as if she was talking to a five year old and explaining to them that their dog died or something hideous of that nature.

"No! There has to be another solution, another outcome. Alice, there's always more than one outcome," I said my voice wavering just a bit as I fought to keep a tone of indifference.

Alice bit her lip, breaking eye contact. I waited in twisted anticipation as she carefully blocked her thoughts from me.

"There were two other outcomes…"

"What were they, Alice?" Esme encouraged.

I wished I had a heart. I wished that something inside of me could sputter at the thought of Bella being anything other than safe. I didn't know what would be an equivalence to a heart in a vampire. I wondered foolishly as I urged Alice to answer with my eyes.

"I saw her dead," Alice gulped, her eyes staring, no boring, into mine. "The other future Edward is dead."

Esme gasped a little, her eyes immediately focusing on me as she brought her hand over her mouth.

"The last one is not a possibility," Carlisle stated, as if almost commanding it.

"Will she be alive in the last one?" I asked Alice, pushing back the dread to the back of my throat.

"I can't see that far," Alice apologized.

"The way I see it, just turn her already," Emmett broke through the tension.

Esme responded with a light tap over the head rolling her eyes at his insensitivity.

_I will not lose a child. Especially not my first_ Esme thought.

_Oh Edward. Son, what have you gotten yourself into?_ Carlisle thought the concern spilling onto his features, aging him 5 years.

_No one touches my little brother! Ed needs to change Bella already, I want another little sister. _Emmett mused.

_You just had to go and love a human didn't you Edward_? I growled at Rose's thoughts making everyone jump back into reality.

"It was not my choice Rose!" I griped out.

"Yes it is! You can forget about her. Keep her safe. Keep us safe!"

"Rosalie, after all you've learned about love, have you not learned that you do not choose who to love?" Carlisle asked sadly, almost disappointedly.

"Carlisle, it's not safe…" Rose grasped trying to justify her stance.

"Would you do anything for Edward, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked, his voice soft and fatherly.

Rose nodded. _Of course, the stupid freak __**is**__ my brother._

"Would you do anything for this family?" Carlisle continued.

"Yes," Rose said confidently.

"Bella is part of this family now, Rose. She's part of Edward. Don't you want Edward happy?" Carlisle asked longingly.

_I do love the kid. Edward, acknowledge this thought and I'll rip you apart myself._

Rose bit her lip, but nodded, slumping against the wall as if she was a pouting five year old.

Did they really think I was going to put the family in danger? I shook my head in disbelief.

"Thanks, Rose. That means a lot." I said referring to her thoughts. "But I will not place you, or anyone in this family in any more danger than necessary. Go. You guys can leave, and I'll take care of Bella."

Alice gasped out, invisible tears wanting to spill from her eyes. She practically flew over to me tackling me in some strange hug. I looked down raising an eyebrow as I stared at my sister who was currently gripping me like I would disappear.

"No!" Alice nearly shouted surprising us all by her sudden display of emotion.

I could feel Jasper manipulating all our emotions as I felt a sudden calm wash over me. Alice let go taking two steps back, her eyes looking over me as if memorizing my features.

"If you stay Mike's going to tell. All of Forks will know…your mind is already made up," Alice's voice broke.

I knew that if she could cry she would have been sobbing at the moment. Jasper had stepped forward just as Alice dropped to the ground, her body shaking in quiet sobs.

"This is stupid! If you won't bit her then I will," Rose snarled out.

She was out the door faster than even we as vampires could comprehend, running towards my Bella's house. How did a simple conversation about being called out of work to pick up two sons turn into this?

* * *

A/N: This is unbelievably short and for that I'm sorry. But it will pick up soon. Thanks for all your reviews. I'm sorry I haven't been able to personally PM all of you. I've had a tough week. I hope you do continue leaving your feedback and tell me what you think. Especially with this haphazard chapter.

-Liz


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Edward and Bella's relationship is tested when Edward fails to protect Bella from the most disgusting human crime possible: rape.

**Disclaimer: **Only the plot is mine.

* * *

**  
**

**…::Bella's POV::…**

As the mirror cleared, the steam was replaced with an even more repulsive image: me. I sighed slowly examining the fading bruises from my body. Mike's handprint was now a lovely yellow barely visible from my own pale skin tone. My skin was now no longer a jagged map of random twigs and sticks that had poked through during Mike's passionate night.

I gagged at the thought of it being passionate for anyone. The thoughts of Mike's sinister grin flooded my mind and I gasped out as I felt what seemed like the fifth flashback pulling on my mind that day grasps me from reality. All of a sudden I felt his hands traveling around my body once more, his breath ragged as he was engulfed in pleasure.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled pushing as he hands slipped between my pants.

"Bella!" Charlie. His voice was so far away.

I felt someone shaking me and shrieked at the very thought of having Mike that close once more. I could feel still feel his flaming hot hands (in comparison to Edward's) involuntarily making their way into my underwear.

"Bella!" It was Charlie again, this time louder.

"Please stop," I whispered, tears falling from my face.

"Bella, Bells," I felt a hand under my chin and I slammed my head to the side in attempt to get away, only to feel it connect sickeningly with the tiled wall. "Jesus Christ Bells! It's me…it's dad!"

Dad? Charlie! I'm safe around Charlie. I ventured to open my eyes to find myself once again in the bathroom. Charlie was kneeling in front of me, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. I looked down to see the I was still only in my towel, and Charlie had somehow broken through the flimsy bathroom lock, the door however, was now hanging at a funny angle, off it's hinge.

"Dad?" I asked unsurely.

"Yeah kiddo, it's only me," Charlie reassured, his voice expressing the awkwardness he surely felt.

"What's going on?" I asked realizing that I had a very bad headache.

"You were screaming for someone to quit touching you. I thought it was one of your…" he waved his hands in the air making circles around me in attempt to find the right word to describe my state of being. "…um…"

"Flashbacks?" I offered him. "Continue."

"Yeah. So I came up here and the door was locked. I could hear you starting to hyper ventilate from the other side so I took my chances," Charlie trailed off.

"Oh."

Charlie nodded. "Should I take you to the hospital? That looks pretty bad."

I brought my hand to my head instantly regretting it as I snapped my head back from the surprising burn, only to bump my head once more in the other side. Of course! It would be my luck.

"I'm fine dad. I hate the sight of blood though," I said looking down at my bloody hands. "I'm tired of hospitals."

He nodded understandingly. "Maybe we can get Carlisle to come here and make a house call or something," he suggested.

I nodded uncertainly. This was actually a lot of blood.

"Ok, why don't you get dressed and I'll go and call Carlisle," Charlie said standing up and helping me to my feet.

I swayed a little and Charlie had to catch me mid sway when I felt the world suddenly start spinning.

"Or I can help you get dressed," Charlie offered.

The poor guy looked like he had just sentenced himself to death. "No. I'll be fine," I said in the most convincing voice possible.

Despite his hesitancy he allowed me to walk back to my room by myself. I could hear him moving around downstairs and a couple of seconds later the sound of him talking to someone on the phone.

I jumped at the sound of Edward nearly crashing through my window. There was absolutely no grace in it. The second he got in he froze obviously surprised at my lack of clothing, but before I could even solidify this thought he was in a protective crouch ready to pounce at some invisible object.

"Edward?" I ventured.

"Put on cloth…" he sniffed the air and suddenly flew to the other side of the room. "You're bleeding."

"I hit my head on the wall. Charlie is on the phone with Carlisle right now," I explained.

He took another careful whiff of the air, his eyes turning a dark black. I could practically imagine the pool of venom flowing in his mouth as he took several huge gulps, his eyes shifting every five seconds to a amber color back to black. I stood dumbfounded unsure of what to do. On one hand I could change, but on the other hand changing would mean moving and moving might entice Edward to do something he will regret later.

After what seemed like minutes he finally registered the look on my face. Very carefully he opened his mouth, closing swallow the venom leaking out before attempting to speak. "Go change," he finally squeaked out.

I nodded. I quickly threw on the first pair of clothes I could get a hold of, not even caring that it was a pair of old gym shorts that were yellow and black and some hideous pink and red shirt. Alice would be disappointed.

I barely had my shirt on when another figure landed in my room. I blinked in surprise and when I opened my eyes from that one singular blink Edward was already in front of me, ready to attack the newest visitor.

"Rosalie!" I said in surprise.

In response she bared her teeth at me. Edward growled back menacingly.

"I took a shortcut," Edward responded to what I assume Rose was asking in her head. "Now get out!"

Next thing I knew Rose had nearly side stepped Edward his arm the only thing catching a very mad Rose from getting her teeth around me.

"Get the hell off me Edward!" She thrashed out nearly throwing Edward into a wall.

"Go downstairs and stay with Charlie until Carlisle arrives!" Edward grunted as he shoved Rose back. When I still stood there he added, "NOW!"

I jumped at the severity of his tone rushing down the stairs as Charlie was coming up.

"What the hell is going on in your room?" he asked walking back up the stairs.

"You don't want to know," I muttered pulling him back down. "Daddy can you make me hot chocolate?"

"Since when do you call me daddy?" he asked suspiciously.

"You are my daddy though," I stated innocently. "And my head feels really funny. I think I'm lightheaded."

"Carlisle is on his way over, Bells," Charlie said glancing towards the side of my head where I was attacked. "You must have hit that wall harder than I thought," he added quietly to himself as he walked down the stairs.

He dug around his cupboard while I sat at the kitchen table staring up innocently at him. The sun was setting and it fell on Charlie causing him to almost glow with the light. Yep, I definitely hit my head harder than I thought.

I touched it and felt the blood still flowing causing my fingers to stick together oddly. Sick!

"Bells?" I looked up to see Charlie looking at me in concern.

I gagged trying to swallow the bile rising to my throat. I hate blood.

"I'm fii…" a loud crash upstairs interrupted whatever I was going to say.

"What the heck?" Charlie muttered to himself running towards the stairs.

At that moment Carlisle appeared at the front door barely muttering a greeting before rushing up the stairs at vampire speed. I got up despite the fact the room was spinning and fought the blackness as I hobbled up the stairs, my sight pulsating with my head.

I stepped into the doorway of my room in time to see Rose kick Edward off of her sending him flying to the other side of the room. He crashed through the wall breaking the barrier between Charlie and my own room.

"ROSALIE AND EDWARD CULLEN, YOU BOTH STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Carlisle demanded, his voice seething with authority.

I saw Rose look up at me her eyes jet black. She smiled, her venom causing her teeth to glisten and before I knew it she was right on top of me. I screamed when we both fell to the ground, some stray pieces of my mirror piercing my skin.

I shut my eyes as Rose lowered her head towards my neck, a hysterical grin plastered on her face. I waited for the venom to start the familiar burning to start, but it never came. All around me the sounds of things crashing continued. Somewhere the sound of Charlie's panicked voice barely registered in my mind.

"Bella!" the voice sounded low as if they were saying my name in slow motion.

My head hurt and there was some small peace in the darkness. I allowed myself to stop feeling and embraced the darkness.

**…::Edward's POV::…**

"BELLA!" I yelled watching Rose fly through the room in slow motion.

I watched as their bodies flew through the air connecting with the hard wooden surface of Charlie's hallway. I watched as Bella's beautiful body fell on broken glass. It wasn't until she yelled bloody murder that I sprung into action.

Charlie looked green and Carlisle barely looked like he could contain his anger. I let myself go as I ran towards them at full speed. I threw myself onto Rosalie tackling her before taking a bite at her. Her yelp of pain did little to me in comparison to Bella's.

I felt a pair of hands throw me off of Rose just as I was about to take another bite.

I looked up to see Emmett in a protective crouch in front of Rose, growling and snarling at me with rage. From the corner of my vision I saw the rest of my family minus Jasper standing in shock at the amount of damage Rose and I had made.

I was about to hurl myself at Emmett, anger still coursing through me when Carlisle picked Bella up.

"There's too much blood! I need to get her to the hospital. NOW," Carlisle's voice held what sounded like panic and if I had a beating heart I'm sure it would have stopped at that exact moment.

"Volturri are on their way," Alice said snapping out of her vision.

No, if I had a beating heart it would have stopped at _that_ exact moment.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like it. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I hope you guys review though. It would be much appreciated, and it was the reviews that got me through this chapter because I was hitting a writer's block hardcore. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of ya!**

**Liz  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: PLEASE READ BOTTOM A/N**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_Beep. Beep._

"_Now that Charlie knows, he's in danger too…" a muffled voice spoke somewhere from besides me._

_Everything sounded so far away…_

"_It's all my fault…"_

_Beep. Beep._

_--_

_Beep. Beep._

"_Shouldn't she be waking up soon?" _

"_Give her time, Edward."_

_Beep. Beep._

_--_

_Beep. Beep._

"_When will she wake, Alice?" my angel's voice sounded strained, as if he was keeping himself from crying._

"_Soon."_

"_She'll wake, right?" _

_Beep. Beep._

_--_

I heard the familiar rhythmic beeping of the machines that had invaded my sleep, only this time they were sharper, closer.

It was quiet in the room, unlike the other times where I could have sworn I heard the Cullens talking. I ventured to open one eye relieved to find that the room was relatively dark. I moved around only to find my right hand cool under a familiar touch. Edward's eyes were already trained on me, the topaz color glowing in the faint moonlight that spilled through the shades.

"Bella!" His voice sounded relieved.

I moved to talk only to find his cool finger on my lips to stop me.

"Don't talk. Apparently Rose hit you a lot harder than we thought she did. Your lungs collapsed when you arrived in the emergency room," he explained. "Carlisle, she is awake," he added in a tone no louder than the hushed whisper he had used just seconds before.

Seconds later Carlisle walked in after knocking softly on the wooden door, Charlie in tow.

"Good to see you're –" Carlisle started with a relieved smile.

"BELLS!" Charlie cut him off rushing to the bed nearly shoving (or as much as he humanly could) Edward out of his way, snatching my hand from Edward. "Oh I'm sorry! I should have taken you to the hospital as soon as I found you in the bathroom. It's my fault you're like this right now."

I frowned, or as much as I could with a tube in my mouth. I really didn't think I was hurt that badly. I wanted to tell Charlie to stop blaming himself but I settled on taping his head reassuringly instead.

"I'll get the neurologist in here," Carlisle said exiting.

Just as Carlisle was leaving Alice waltzed in with Esme and Emmett in tow.

"Bella!" Emmett bounded towards me, a happy smile plastered on his face.

Edward stepped in front of him, halting him mid-bound. His expression suddenly changed from carefree to one of annoyance as he tried sidestepping his brother. When Edward followed him he tried pushing Edward aside only to have Edward growl softly.

"Move aside little bro. Don't make me beat you up again," Emmett warned.

My eyes bulged. When did Emmett beat Edward up? The beeping increased a little suddenly and suddenly all eyes were on me, Emmett and Edward's little dance was forgotten.

"He won't hurt me Bella," Edward reassured walking towards me. "Don't worry, love. I'm just worried he may forget how fragile you are right now."

I glared at him hoping that it would come across as a demand for an explanation.

"I won't hurt her, Edward!" Emmett said slightly hurt.

"That's right because I won't let you!" Charlie spoke up.

If I could have laugh I would have. The thought of Charlie going up against one of the strongest vampires I know just looked comical in my mind.

"No one is going to hurt anyone," Carlisle stated from the door. "What are you all doing here? The neurologist is on his way down and I don't want to have to explain why my family is in a patient's room after visiting hours."

"We came to get Charlie," Alice stated.

Charlie? What'd they want with Charlie? My grip must have tightened on my father's hand because I received a squeeze, my father throwing me a reassuring smile as he kissed my forehead.

"It's ok, Bells," Charlie said.

"It's safer for him if he stayed at the house. Safer for all of us," Emmett explained.

A growl escaped Edward's lips once more. What did he mean safer for Charlie to stay at the Cullen house?

"Don't worry, love," Edward comforted.

Funny, I wasn't comforted.

I stared at him with a bored look, hoping that the "are you kidding me?!" would come out loud and clear.

"I'll be right here," Edward promised when he saw I wasn't buying it.

"Edward…" Alice's voice sounded almost like she was pleading.

What on earth was going on?! How much did I miss? And why on earth was I already getting so tired?

"I'm staying here with Bella, Alice," Edward said with such finality that Alice decided against whatever she was going to say and instead shut her mouth.

"I'll see you in the morning Bells. I only stayed to make sure you woke up today like Alice saw," Charlie said kissing my forehead.

Now I was really lost. Edward had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that this is so incredibly short you guys. My first dog died last week and I haven't been in the mood to do much of anything. I've been hoping that I could give a longer update but this was all I had written before Ritchie died. I thought I had finished writing this chapter but obviously not. I hope to continue soon. Thanks so much, and I assure you that this story WILL get done. Thanks for the reviews you guys are absolutely the best.

Liz

P.S. Sorry I haven't gotten back personally on all the reviews. I will get to it soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**...::Edward's POV::...**

"Ugh! I can't believe you all are making me go back to school," Bella muttered angrily as she stumbled through the kitchen with her crutches.

"We need to keep up with the pre-tenses. The last thing we need is for even more attention than the what we've already received these past few days," Rose said with no sympathy.

"You'll be fine, love," I wrapped my arms around her waist giving her a small peck on her cheek.

I groaned internally not daring to voice my own reluctance on the subject of school. It was no secret that an ambulance had arrived at the Swan residence more than two weeks ago and that Bella had spent four days in the hospital. It was also no secret that Emmett and I were both on the scene and even though Charlie assured the good citizens of Forks, Washington that we had nothing to do with it they still gossiped amongst each other. Apparently they've all made their assumptions and suddenly us Cullen kids were in the limelight.

"You kids have fun today," Charlie said walking through the kitchen and grabbing an apple before disappearing towards the garage.

**_**Flashback**_**

"_The neighbors called 911!" Esme said raising her voice above the commotion. _

_About a second later Charlie's phone started to ring in his pocket. He jumped taking in the scene before him. As if seeing it for the first time he gasped, his eyes bulging out of their sockets as he reached for his gun, which was still downstairs hanging. _

"_What the…" his voice trailed off unsure of what to say, fear in his eyes as he first noticed that all eyes (with the exception of Bella's) were trained on him. _

"_Charlie, you need to answer the phone and tell them that you're alright," Alice ordered._

_Charlie nodded mutely. He picked up the phone and repeated Alice's words monotonously. Now I know where Bella got her horrid acting skills._

"_Ok, I did it. What are you all doing in my house? What are all of you? This is not normal!" He sputtered out._

_His thoughts were as jumbled as the words coming out of his mouth, if not more. _

"_Are you human?" Charlie continued. "How's Bella? You stay away from her!"_

_He threatened Carlisle, but his tone was laced with fear as he watched Carlisle trying to stop Bella's bleeding._

"_Rose, Alice, Esme, and Em, get out. There's too much blood," Carlisle commanded._

"_Bella's bleeding? Is my baby going to be ok?" Charlie asked worriedly._

"_Emmett has to stay," Alice said._

_Charlie searched the room, his eyes bulging even more when he realized that the other girls were already gone._

"_Why?" Carlisle asked, his eyes never leaving Bella's form._

"_We need an alibi. Emmett is it," Alice stated. "Carlisle, without him you might get in trouble. Bella had another flashback, Edward was here at the time. Charlie thought Edward was hurting Bella and came after Edward with a gun. Edward called Emmett for back up. Everyone went at it. You found out what had happened and you came over to get your sons and this is what you found."_

"_Why does Emmett have to be here? Can't I just say that Charlie and Edward got into a disagreement?" Carlisle retorted._

"_No," Alice shook her head. "I keep seeing Edward in jail if Emmett isn't here. He's going to lose his temper. Emmett has to hold him back." _

_The door downstairs opened and I could hear the footsteps of Fork's finest rushing up the stairs, their voices loud even by human standards._

"_Go!" Carlisle whispered._

_In a flash Alice was out. Poor Charlie looked like he was about ready to faint. Emmett and I stood dumbfounded as to what to do. His own anger for my attacking Rose was forgotten as he fought the urge to push Carlisle aside and suck Bella dry. I growled at his thoughts, but I knew that he was trying to withstand temptation so I did nothing else._

"_You alright, Chief?" a lanky deputy asked looking wearily at the damage then over to Emmett and I._

_Charlie looked over to Carlisle who gave a slight nod of the head encouraging Charlie to go along with Alice's story, which he had already forgotten._

_It was strictly by fear that Charlie had nodded his head to signify he was indeed 'ok.' _

_The deputy looked down to see Bella's form in Carlisle's arms._

"_Son of a bi…" his voice trailed off. He grabbed his walkie talkie and ordered for an ambulance to arrive at the house before practically shoving Carlisle out of the way to examine Bella._

"_What happened here?" he asked looking up at Charlie._

"_Uh…" Charlie cleared his throat._

'Well you see Ray, the Cullen's who are indeed not human actually came in here and tore this house apart!' _Charlie thought sarcastically. _'They'll take my badge for sure if I say that.'

"_A really big misunderstanding," I said stepping up hoping that I had enough regret in my voice to be persuasive. _

"_Is that true Charlie?" Ray's eyes narrowed in on his boss._

"_Yes," Charlie nodded his head dumbly. _

"_What should we do about this Chief?" Ray asked waving his hands around the entire mess known as the second floor._

"_Right now my only concern is my daughter, Ray. Where's that ambulance they should be here by now!" Charlie said snapping out of shock and going straight into father/chief of police mode. _

_--_

"_Are you going to tell me what the hell you guys are?" Charlie snarled under his breath as I followed him outside to the ambulance._

"_Yes, in due time. Thank-you for covering for us," I responded._

"_Should I even be?" he questioned._

"_We appreciate it just the same, Charlie," I said not acknowledging his question._

_How can I say that he should be? Bella was hurt because of me, because of what my family is. This was nothing either if the Volturi were truly coming. I have endangered the one I cared about most. I've failed to protect her twice in one month. I failed to protect her from that silly stupid human and now I failed to protect her from my own sister. Human and vampire alike, I have failed to protect my love. _

_I sat in the waiting room forgetting to shift in my seat like normal humans. I sat forgetting to fidget or blink or even make a noise. My mind was concentrated on how much I have failed. I can't keep doing this to her. I can't keep hurting her. What good am I if I can't protect the one I love? What's the point? Bella was my redemption and I had failed to protect her. For all of that I deserve this damned existence. I deserve eternal hell for failing her. _

"_Edward, stop blaming yourself," Emmett's voice cut through my own thoughts._

_I looked up slightly bewildered at the fact that my older brother was giving me advice and not teasing me like I was so used to._

"_My fault…" I muttered shaking my head._

"_Bro, I've known you an awfully long time. Maybe not as long as Carlisle has known you, but I know enough to know that whenever you think it's your fault, it's usually not," Emmett retorted. _

_He gave me a small slap on the back careful to be as gentle as possible. The last thing we needed was the sound of thunder emanating from our skin connecting. I gave a smile unable to resist taking comfort in the wise words that Emmett so rarely gave out. _

"_Edward," Carlisle's thoughts called my name and I looked up to see my father figure approaching the waiting room, Bella's file in hand. _

_I got up meeting Carlisle half way. _

"_She's ok. The combination of surprise as well as force when Rose attacked her caused a tension pneumothorax, but we were able to re-inflate the lung with no troubles. She's on crutches but there were no breaks anywhere. She's very lucky as she only has a mild concussion," Carlisle explained. "Alice called me and said that she'll be coming with Jasper soon and you two will explain the situation to Charlie. She also informed me that Charlie and Bella will be moving into our house so Esme is currently preparing the guest room for Charlie," Carlisle said, his voice way too low for any human to hear._

"_Can I see her?" I asked._

_Carlisle nodded and I side stepped away before nearly sprinting towards Bella's room number, which I had conveniently taken from Carlisle's mind. I stopped for a second bracing myself for the talk I knew I had to have with Charlie. _

_I sighed and slowly opened the door, stepping in and then to the side bracing myself for the onslaught of questions I knew I could no longer avoid. _

"_Bells, how'd you get into this mess?" Charlie's voice was quiet, nearly a whisper as he gently massaged the back of Bella's hand with his thumb. _

_Tears fell from Charlie's eyes as he took in his daughter's battered appearance too engrossed in that to acknowledge my appearance. I coughed and then winced as he jumped from his seat startled._

"_You…" his eyes narrowed at me. "You have explaining to do!"_

"_Yes sir," I stated my eyes dropping to the ground._

_If this was any other time I would have laughed at the fact this man in front of me was able to intimidate me in ways that dangerous predators could not. However, he was Bella's father, one of the most important people in her life and I could not be on his bad side. _

"_What are you all?" He asked._

_I opened my mouth. "We're vampires," Alice took the words right out of my mouth as she flitted gracefully into the room, a rather tortured looking Jasper besides her. _

"_What?" He fumed confused._

"_We won't hurt you though. Or Bella," I added seeing the slight fear in his face._

"_Billy warned me about all of you! Said you were dangerous," Charlie stated starting to pace the room._

_He got within five feet of me before flipping back around nearly falling on his face in the process. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. So this is where Bella got her clumsiness. I proceeded at vampire speed to catch him mid-fall only to have him stumble backwards nearly falling on his rear in shock._

"_How'd you do that?" Charlie demanded yanking himself away from my grasp before leaning against the wall._

"_Please keep up," Alice stated. "We don't have much time. You're in danger." _

"_From who? Why don't we have much time? Does Bella know what you all are?"_

"_I'm afraid we've made quite a big scene these past couple of days," I stated. Charlie snorted in response. "Anyways," I said choosing to ignore the rather immature response. "The Volturri are less than pleased with our actions and the fact that you know."_

"_Who are they?" _

"_Um…well they are kind of like the police of the vampire world," Alice said trying to help explain the royal family._

"_Ok, so they are the good guys," Charlie said looking between the two of us._

"_Usually," I sighed. "But they like to keep our world a secret at whatever means necessary from any humans. So far you have seen first hand what we are able to do…well you and the rest of Forks High School, but that's besides the point."_

"_So…what? Why am I in danger? Aren't you guys the ones in danger?"_

"_Yes. We all are," Alice said stepping forward. Charlie took a step back forgetting that he was leaning on a wall to begin with and thus smacking his head into it._

"_Stay away."_

"_Charlie, it's safer if Bella and you stay at our house for now," Jasper stated, clearly using his powers as his voice came out as reassuringly as possible._

"_Why do I feel like I want to say yes?" Charlie asked suspiciously._

"_Because you know that it's safer," Jasper stated nodding his head, not breaking eye contact with Charlie. _

**_**End of flashback**_  
**

"I think he likes it here," Bella stated interrupting my thoughts.

"I think that it's all Jasper," I said shaking my head.

"I think you're right," she laughed. "So…why am I going to school again?"

* * *

**A/N: It's a little bit haphazard, but I can assure you guys that I am back and ready to start updating constantly. I hope you guys enjoy this and I hope that you guys will be continuously faithful in your reviews. Thanks for all your support guys and I hope you know that it's the readers who keep this story going. **

-Liz


End file.
